


In Deep

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 23:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16208123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: It had been a very wet mission.





	In Deep

**Author's Note:**

> for 31 Days, July 5th, "It reached even to here"

Squall did agree with Selphie about one thing- it had been a very wet mission. They'd had to trudge through an impressive amount at water and his boots were ruined. But each time Selphie told the story, it got a little more dramatic. More people shooting at them, more traps, and the water level just kept rising. 

Honestly, the water had been up high enough to completely ruin his boots. Not up to their knees. Not up to mid-thigh. Not up to... 

Well, surely someone would figure Selphie was exaggerating once they got to the point of scuba gear. 

Maybe.


End file.
